The Dark I Know Well
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: After Burt and Carole's death a new Finn is shown. A darker Finn that torments Kurt for fun. Kurt thinks he's worthless and unloved by anyone. He's wrong. Someone previously unnoticed will show him the truth. Abuse!Fic, evil!Finn, and PucKurt.
1. It Begins

A/N: This takes place after "original songs", AU, and deffinitely might go up to M in a couple chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, cause if i did there would be Purt and Mercedes/Quinn.. Jus saying.

It Begins

"KURT! WHERE'S DINNER?" Finn yelled to me as I quickly tried looking all around the kitchen for something even remotely close to food that'd be easy to make, considering I probably had less than four minutes before he came in here. I checked all the cupboards, the pantry, and the fridge and all I could think of was a salad, and well Finn being the carnivore he is would probably die of surprise at the idea of a salad. Rummaging through the pantry again I saw at least 5 boxes of Easy Mac on the top shelf, but it was too high up for me so I had to get on my tiptoes before finally I could reach it. Two of them fell on the top of my head, sending a small stinging second of pain through my skull. "Shoot." I muttered to myself moving to the faucet, turning it on and filling the small container with water. I stirred gently then put the food in the microwave for about four minutes, deciding carrots would go good with the Easy Mac for Finn. Pulling the carrots out of the fridge I washed them and started cutting, allowing my mind to just think about anything in general/As much as I didn't want to I couldn't help but think if Carole and my Dad were here it would be different, Finn wouldn't be so horrible to me, I'd still be with.. with no one, and most importantly I'd still have my father.

I guess I didn't notice or hear when Finn came into the kitchen because; well I wasn't expecting the blow to the gut I got when I turned around. I crumpled to the ground the surprise sending waves of pain all throughout my body, my eyes turning to the floor as too avoid eye contact with him."I asked you a question Kurt. Where is my dinner?" he asked me with a sickly calm voice that made he even more threatening. "Uhm... Oh I'm sorry Finn I guess I didn't hear you." I replied lamely trying to avoid another hit to the stomach. Finn just looked down at me, anger consuming the features I once thought I loved. Finn's usual childlike innocence gone and replaced with a temper belonging to an angry drunk, which incidentally he was becoming. It all rooted back to when our parents died, the day after that horrible accident he told me what he really thought of me, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Now almost two months later these beatings were becoming a daily ritual, the reason I tried to stay out with Mercedes more and at home less.

Finn started one of his tirades as I continued to look at the ground. "Kurt you really are stupid aren't you? Such a stupid little fag. I don't see what that Blaine-douche ever saw in you, and why he lied and said he loved you. It was probably just so he could take that sweet ass you have huh? Not even two weeks later did he dump you for Karofsky, Freakin Karofsky of all people? You're useless…" "Please stop." I interjected wanting the verbal abuse to end. It was horrible enough to hear this, but deep in my heart I knew it was true. No one would ever truly love me, not even Blaine, the handsome ex-warbler, could keep up his charade for more than a few months.

"Did you just tell me to stop?" Finn asked a shocked yet pissed expression on his face. "Nnnoo" I stuttered out a response, too late though for Finn was pulling me backwards on the cold tile ground towards him. I tried to push him away but nothing worked, and soon enough my hands were over my head and I was up against the fridge. "Come on Kurt, just pretend it's like last year whenever you wanted me. I'm finally going to give you some and you don't want it." He said, pushing his lips against mine as I cried out in fear. I knew how this was going to end and I knew that it wouldn't end soon, so I just let my body go limp and took all that Finn gave me.

Two hours later he was finished and he allowed me to crawl away to my room up the stairs of our house, looking at me with disgust. I just went up the stairs; each step filled with agony, and went into my bedroom. Closing the door I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep, silently sobbing into my pillow most of the night.


	2. The Morning After

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts you guys : ) I love it. Thanks for the reviews too. And most importantly I love all ya'll. \

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**The Morning After**

When I woke up the next morning my body was still sore from the night before, I mean it wasn't like Finn didn't hit me every day but what he did after beating me made the pain all the more unbearable. My alarm clock was still going off on my nightstand next to my bed, chiming me it was time to wake up Finn and do my morning chores.

I slowly got up and out of the bed, each step like opening up a fresh wound. Walking over to my bathroom I just looked outside the small window to the early morning sky, and saw that the sun had not even risen yet. _"Lucky."_ I thought, jealous that I was up even before the sun would even shed its lights in Lima. Finn wouldn't be up till about 7:15 which gave me about 2 hours or so to do everything on my list, and also make him some form of breakfast.

Washing my hair and body, I hurried and stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel and covering my cold, wet body. Drying myself off I quickly applied some moisturizer to my face and arms, then looking over my bruise colored body I put some vitamin K crème on my body. Each time I touched a fresh bruise, I winced in mild pain. "Guess your right Coach Sylvester, I really am porcelain." I spoke to my reflection in the mirror. The boy looking back at me wasn't the Kurt Hummel I once was. This Kurt was always tired, always ready for an attack, and already broken on the inside. _"Broken beyond repair" _my brain told me as I finished my skin care regimen and moved to my room to get dressed.

I quickly picked out an outfit consisting of black boxers, faded Calvin Klein jeans, a black Marc Jacobs jacket, and a simple white t-shirt. I wanted to hurry and put them on just because the sooner I was dressed the sooner I would be out of this hell hole. So putting the outfit on I rushed out the room and did a simple cleaning mission on the house. Sweeping, washing dishes, starting a load of laundry were all I had time to do before 6'oclock rolled around and I had to start breakfast.

Going into the small kitchen and opening the fridge door I saw Finn had gone grocery shopping, and had bought all the necessities to make him a simple egg, toast, and bacon breakfast. So preparing that I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend's number, hoping beyond all possibility that she'd be awake.

"Hello?" the familiar voice said on the other end of the line groggily, obvious that I had woke her up. "Hey 'cedes. I know it's really early in the morning and all but I was wondering if I could come over about 7ish." I asked hoping against hope she'd say yes. "It happened again didn't it Kurt? Finn ra…" she started before I interrupted her. "Now that I think about it I should probably stay home and help Finn out. Bye." I said quickly ending the phone call, and quickly turning off my cell that way she wouldn't call again.

I hated doing this to Mercedes but she knew too much for her own good, especially what happened with Finn. As much as I loved my best friend I knew it was a mistake telling her about the first time Finn… did what he did. We were sitting in her car and I was crying after just receiving a slushie facial, and she just looked at me with eyes that made me feel almost loved. Almost. I was still wet from cleaning myself up in the restroom and she was just patting my back and trying her best to console me, whispering meaningless words into my ear about how it'd get better one day. I just looked up at her and told her that wasn't what the problem was, and after a little bit of pressing for information from her I finally broke down and told her the truth.

It was nerve-wracking and I instantly regretted it the moment I finished. Mercedes just looked at me, got out of the car and started hollering about killing Finn for what he did. Luckily I managed to stop her by lying and saying I was going to take care of it myself, and she believed it. Now every once in a while when I would wear looser clothing she knew what happened the previous night.

I regretted her knowing because it was one more lie I had to tell Finn, and he always seemed to know when I was lying to him. I just knew one day he'd find out and then he'd fulfill the promise he made me when he attacked me the first time. "I will make that pretty little face of your so unrecognizable that not even the police will be able to identify your body, you little faggot bitch." Every time I think of that night I quiver in fear, Finn may have been gullible at times but stupid he was not. And no matter how drunk or sober he was I knew that he'd fulfill that promise even if it was the last thing he did.

When I finished making breakfast for Finn I knew that I should probably hurry considering it was already 6:50, and since Mercedes' place was out of the question right now I'd probably just get to school about a half hour early. So putting the eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate I carried them up the stairs with two Advils and an orange juice.

Carefully opening the door I saw a half-dressed Finn lying on top of the covers, his morning problem showing prominently. "Hmmm. Rachel, Quinn yeah..." he mumbled in his sleep, his own hand moving down to his boxers. I quickly turned away and spoke. "Finn it's time to wake up for school. Here's breakfast." I said setting the tray on top of the nearest dresser, and tried to walk out of the room. I was stopped though by Finn's voice "Kurt turn around!" he ordered of me, as I slowly turned to look at my step-brother. He was standing up beside the bed in his full glory, and I quickly turned my head down.

"Don't pretend you don't want this." He said grabbing his organ while moving closer to me. He guided me down, pushing me with all his might to the floor, while grabbing his member. I just turned my head to the left not allowing this to happen today, much to Finn's displeasure. "Kurt just do it. I'm too tired to kick your ass today so just fucking do it." He insisted stretching his body, and then yawning. I shook my head no, and moved backwards. Finn didn't seem to notice though, because when he wasn't looking I quickly opened the door and made my escape.

"Where you going bitch?" he yelled after me, grabbing for my ankles. I just kicked his hand away and made my way down the stairs. He was right behind me as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Because he was naked he stopped at the door and watched as I got into my Navigator and sped away.

"_You know your gonna have to go back, right?"_ I asked myself as I drove off to no particular direction. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I continued driving. "Just keep going." A voice in my head told me until finally I stopped at a park almost 10 miles out of Lima. It was already 9'oclock when I looked at my clock again, so parking and turning off my car I sat there. Folding my arms to cover my face I just sat there crying, sobbing away all the pain I could, which wasn't much.

Finally when I looked up I saw that someone was knocking on my door, but their face was covered by the bright early morning sun. .

A/N: hope you liked. This is kinda a filler chapter. Next chapter= way better. I already know what im gonna do so that's good.  
>Love to all.<p> 


	3. Mother's Day

A/N: Hey ya'll. Here's an extra chapter for ya'll. Don't expect a new one till about Tuesday or Wednesday. Love to all. P.S. Thanks J.R. for help with the chapter :).

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTERS GONNA BE INTENSE, to say the least. Just thought I'd warn you. THIS IS THE RATED M CHAPTER.**

Mothers Day

The person moved out of the light, allowing me to finally see who it was. I should have known though from the obvious lack of fashion who it was. Finn.

Finn was standing right next to my window, cheap Wal-Mart sunglasses covering his dazed eyes. He just stood there, an intense pose on his body as if too warn me of what was going to come. "Kurt if you get out of the car right now I promise to not go to hard on you. If I have to break my way in you will be sorry." He said in a voice just below his normal tone. I looked at him and considered turning the engine on but the thought disappeared when I saw Finn had brought my father's old car, and had parked directly behind me. I rolled down the window and not even before it was all the way down Finn's hands were wrapped around my neck.

"Now what's going to be your choice Kurt? Are you going to come back to the house and do as your told or not?" Finn asked, his grip around my neck tightening. Tears started forming in my eyes as I struggled out to respond. "Yes" I said struggling to get the word out of my mouth, trying to shake my head up and down that way he knew what I meant. "What was that?" he asked smugly removing his hand. "I'll go back and do as you say." I said in a fast whisper just wanting to get away.

"Good now come on. One of the guys from the shop is coming by to tow the car back to the house." He said opening my door and pulling me out of the car. I just allowed him to do this to my body, not caring anymore.

Finn shoved me in his car, and was silent the entire trip back to the house. But when we parked in front of the two story building he just looked at me and spoke "Get in there and get in your room." Getting out of the car though I could feel his eyes digging into my back.

I walked up the stairs to my room, dreading each step to my eventual doom. Opening the door I walked in and sat on my bed, waiting for Finn to kill me. Looking beside my bed stand I saw a picture of my mother smiling holding a newborn baby me in her arms. Her long brown hair like mine flowing through the wind on the apparently breezy day, her eyes cast downward toward me. She held only love in those eyes, just like my father and Carole had too before they left me. "Why did you leave me mom? Why? If you were still here I would still have Dad and we would be a happy family. I hate that you left me mom, I hate it!" I said harshly to the picture of the Woman who raised me.

"Ha!" Finn said strolling into the room in his usual cocky manner, though this one more cocky than usual. "You want to know why she left you Kurt. She left you because she didn't love you one bit. I heard my mom and Burt talk about it before they died. Your own mom thought you were a freak at a young age. She died when she did because who would want a sissy faggot for a son? No one! Burt hated you too. He was so glad when you and Brittany hooked up, you should have seen it. Then when you told him the truth? He was devastated. Thank God I was there for him, the real son he always wanted. The football star, girl loving son he wanted." He said slowly taking his clothes off. Soon he was naked again just like this morning and again he was forcing me on my knees. I started to move closer to his member, but he pushed me away. "Not yet Fag." He said closing the door and locking it.

When he turned back around I did not see his foot coming to my stomach, and the pain was horrible as I landed on my back. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Denying me a blowjob when I fucking horny in the morning. You stupid fucking faggot." He said kicking me on each syllable of faggot. "I'm sorry Finn. I'll obey. I'll do whatever you say. No more fighting back. "I said begging to stop the harm. He just nodded and picked me up, setting me on the bed.

I wanted to look back and see what he was doing, but instinct told me better than too. Soon I felt Finn shove his entire length in me, no warning at all. I started to cry in pain, but Finn covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh. Just look forward." He said shoving my head forward making me look at the picture of my mother. I wept silently, my mother's picture the only place I seemed I could look.

Not even five minutes later was Finn done with me. "Good job fag. I needed that." He said smacking my ass and walking out of the room. I was still, the moistness in me making me cringe. I just sat there and looked at my mother's picture, as I wept softly.

A/N: Don't worry Kurt lovers next chapter Kurt's gonna have some happiness. Don't worry ya'll I can promise you a happy ending. Next up? Pucks coming.


	4. Give Me A Sign

A/N: Hey everyone, response has been great so far besides one comment. But I ain't tripping over it. So who's ready for Puck to come? I know I am. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

Pairings Mentioned: Purt, Artina, Brittana, and ex-finnchel.

P.S: Can't wait to watch Prom tonight (missed it on Tuesday) , it's gonna be amazing. Quinn better have a damn good reason for slapping Rachel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Give Me A Sign or Glee.

Give Me A Sign

My head was killing me after last night. "That's it Puckerman, your never gonna drink on a school night again." I told myself as I lay in my bed, a huge headache making my head throb. "Ughhh" I moaned as a bird chirped outside my bedroom window making me cringe at the magnified sound. "Shut up. Please shut up. Just for a minute? Please?" I asked the flying creature who finally stopped after what seemed like nonstop chirping.

Getting out of bed I walked over to my nightstand and opened its drawer to grab a bottle of ibuprofen and water, hoping the medication would help the pain. Swallowing the pills with a big gulp of water I sighed thinking about today, and how boring it was probably gonna be. _"Classes, lunch, football, and Glee."_ I thought going over everything I had to do today in my head, the list being just like my schedule yesterday. "One day I'll get out of this Podunk little town. Not like ma. And Sarah will come with me." I promised myself, putting the cap of the pills back on and moving towards my closet.

Stepping inside the cramped space I grabbed a pair of jeans of a hanger and put them on deciding to go commando today. _"Let the boys breathe." _I thought smiling as I took my shirt off to put deodorant on along with some cologne. Moving to the long mirror I kept against my bedroom door I noticed I needed to shave but decided against it_ "A beard or something might be bad ass.". _Picking a maroon v-neck up off the floor I put it on, and after brushing my teeth in me and Sarah's bathroom I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter along with a plate of saran wrapped food. "Noah, I went to work early and took Sarah with me, Have a good day at school. Love Mom." it read. I just smiled and thanked God I didn't have to get the child of Satan ready for school.

Sitting at the table I grabbed a bottled water and a fork, my stomach rumbling as if to say "feed me". Biting into the toast I smiled and thought to myself _"Hmm, today might actually be a good day."_. After finishing breakfast I put the plate in the sink and took another water with me out the door to my car. 'Hey babe." I said greeting my black truck otherwise known as Lucy. "Work with me today please?" I begged of her getting in the car and turning her on. The engine instantly started which was a total surprise considering it usually took a good 4 or 5 times before she actually worked with me.

Driving the short drive to McKinley I parked in my space and walked up the steps to see Brittany and Santana kissing by the front door while Jacob Ben Israel watched like the perv he is. "Move outta my way Geek!" I said pushing past him and alerting Santana of his presence. _"Hes in for it now." _ I thought as I saw Santana move in on the terrified nerd, her fingers like the claws on a vulture. Smiling, I strolled into the school with my usual pimp-likeness and met up with Artie who was with Tina.

"Hey bro." I said knuckle bumping him, then taking over the steering of his wheel. "Bye Artie" Tina said leaving us, but not before giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. Artie blushed a little bit then motioned for me to move his chair. "Cool." I said wheeling him over to his locker which was by mine, even though I hadn't used it most of the year. "Whats cool?" he asked me as he grabbed his math book , his eyes looking at me like I was an alien. "That you and Tina are together again. Its cool. I mean after the whole Brittany and Santana thing its cool Tina was there for you and shit." I replied adjusting my backpack and grabbing the handlebars on his chair to wheel him to first period.

"Yeah.." he said drifting off to probably think about Tina. I just smiled and nodded in agreement and moved to open the door for him. He thanked me and went into his class, and after that was done I left and went to class. I hated it but after my little stint in juvie as a part of my parole I had to go to all my classes. But hey I found out that when I actually tried to learn I did. I was now passing all my classes with C's and low B's, but as far as everyone else is concerned I'm still dumb ass a rock. **"Gotta keep up the bad ass reputation going. Cant let them find out."** this one scared part of my brain said. _**"Why can't they find out? Why?"**_ this other part of my brain questioned, making me think about my choices. I would've continued to think about it but Mrs. Jackson, my history teacher had asked me a question that I hadn't even heard.

"Uhmmm Yes?" I said questionably as she just smiled at me. "That's right Mr. Puckerman. Good job." she praised while most of the class looked at me like I was a freak. **"If they look at you like that for a right answer, then imagine what'd they do if you told the truth." **the scared part of my brain said. I agreed with it and for the rest of the day kept my mouth shut, not wanting to risk exposure again. I even threw some nerds into a dumpster to help prove my bad-assness.

When I walked into the cafeteria I saw Aretha and Princess sitting at a table by themselves, princess with clothes that looked less... nice than he'd usually wear. I could see that something was bothering Kurt but Mercedes kept an angry expression on her face, and being the sweet loveable bad ass I am I went over to see what was wrong.

"Hummel whats the matter? Why aren't you sprinkling your fairy dust over the school like usual?" I asked sitting on their table, much to Mercedes disgust. "Screw you Puck!" Mercedes replied for him pushing me off her table. I just looked at her, eyes wide with shock, _"what'd I do wrong?"_ I asked myself as I saw Hummel walk away from the table, eyes not once leaving the ground. Aretha just kept glaring at me, not once noticing Kurt had left until I pointed it out. "Thanks a lot Puck!" she yelled at me rushing off in Kurt direction. _"What the hell did you do?" _ I asked myself once again, deciding that I should probably go find Princess and apologize.

Looking throughout the halls for him I finally caught sight of his familiar chocolate brown hair going into the boys room. I followed him in, and closed the door behind me putting a trash can in front of it to keep the door closed. "Whats wrong... Kurt?" I asked finally using his real name for the first time in months as he cleaned his eyes in the sink.

"Nothing Puckerman!" he said finishing up and trying to barrel past me. I just grabbed him and held him in place, "Uhh Uhh Princess, your not going anywhere." I said as he struggled in my grip. "Whats wrong?" I reaffirmed, but he just looked at me panic in his eyes before answering. "I've just been really down on myself lately, okay?" he said finally shaking my grip.

I just nodded in understanding, knowing that I got like that sometimes too. "Kurt Why would you be depressed about yourself? Your one of the cutes... I mean handsomest dudes at McKinley, after me of course." I said teasingly as Kurt just looked up at me eyes wide with shock. "Thanks Puck." he replied and then he reverted to his previous form. Eyes looking down at the ground, trying to get past me. I let him through this time but decided I'd help him today in Glee which was next considering we had to get ready for nationals.

Going through the doors I went instantly to the choir room, just in time to see the band nerds setting everything up. "Hey guys help me alright? I wanna sing this song to Kurt to make him happy." I asked as I told them the song choice and explained to them the chords. They all agreed and I told them that when Kurt came into the room it would be time.

10 minutes later after everyone was sitting down, except for me, I told the rest of the group my plan and everyone seemed to agree Kurt hadn't been himself lately. The only person who objected was Finn who thought it was a waste of time. "I live with him, I know how he acts and I say hes alright." he argued. Rachel just told him to shut up, and that my idea "was lovely and touching." that she wished she had thought of it her self.

We all got quiet though when Kurt walked into the room, and the music instantly started playing. Counting to twelve seconds I started to sing to the boy who just looked at me, eyes again filled with surprise. "Dead star shine, Light up the sky" I started off pulling him in for a hug. This got a gasp from everyone in the room, but I just continued on letting the smaller, fairer boy go to a seat in the front. I continued to sing to him, my eyes filled with emotion. But Kurt just sat there stunned the whole time, his expression not once changing. **"God help me I've come undone, Out of the light of the sun" **I sang to him, motioning to him. I sang the last chorus to him, once again repeating the last words "There's, something buried in the words, Give me a sign, Your tears are adding to the flood,Forever - and ever, The scars will remain".

Finally finishing I smiled at Kurt, one small tear falling through my eyes. Kurt just looked at me and gave me a weak smile, and began applauding me. I just thanked him, and got close enough to him so I could tell him something I wanted only him to hear. "Somethings wrong Kurt and I know it. We may not be best bros, but if somethings wrong I want you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you need 24/7." . he just nodded and thanked me again before asking to be excused.

Once he left though Finn left after him to make sure he was alright. "Gotta keep up my big brother duties." he said grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. I stopped him though telling him I'd take Kurt home and he could just fill me in later. He just gritted his teeth and agreed with me.

Grabbing my stuff I walked out of the Choir room and ran up to catch up with Kurt, telling him the details. Nodding his head I took him to Lucy and opened the door for him, allowing him into my car. I shut the door once he got in and got into the drivers side, putting the keys in the ignition and turning her on she started with only one try again and I thanked her for that silently.

Driving I parked in front of the Hummel-Huddson house-hold, and stopped Kurt as he tried getting out. "Kurt, I know things haven't been great since Burt and Carole died, but you know me and the glee kids are here for you and Finn right? You don't have to be quiet and depressed." I said moving a stray strand of hair from his face. He was still, not expecting that movement from me. "Thank you Noah." he replied trying to leave again. I stopped him again this time pulling him back in for a kiss.

A/N: extra long chapter this time :) hope you enjoyed. Expect a new chapter on Monday or Tuesday of next week.


	5. I'll Cover You

A/N: Hey ya'll, here's chapter 5. I think that there might only be another couple of chapters before the ending. Uhh not the longest or my favorite chapter, but its filled with some fluff so yeah.. Loved Glee yesterday, I cried during Sue's speech.

P.s.: Just found out Chris Colfer is taller than Mark Sailing so ummm yeahh... :I I feel like an idiot now, cause in all my Purt fanfics I think I made Puck a giant compared to Kurt.

I'll Cover You

"Kurt? Kurt? KURT! Hummel whats wrong with you?" Puck said as I looked back at him wide-eyed. I had no other way to respond to what had just happened then to just go into shock. "Hummel snap outta it. I know these lips are the best at making the ladies quiver, but damn I didn't know it'd work on you too! Wake up!" Puck said shaking my arm gently, while I still didn't move. "Shit, I can't believe I'm gonna do this again but..." was all I heard from the boy with the Mohawk before he kissed me again. This one was stronger than the previous one, it held more passion and intensity. I felt his rough calloused hands move to grip either side of my face, pulling me closer to him. I just moved forward to be closer to him, this time kissing him back with the same passion he had. His lips felt like they were made to go against mine, like two missing pieces of the same puzzle.

"_Noah Puckerman is kissing me, in front of my house? What the hell?" _I thought as our kissing turned to making out, something that I'd only ever done with Blaine. But with Puck it felt so much more... perfect. I thought I loved Blaine, but he only told me he loved me after I sang a song, or did something a little more intimate for him, and we, with Puck something in my heart told me this was all I would ever need. My brain fought back though telling me that Puck was just playing me, and he was probably like Blaine. As soon as Puck got me in the bedroom, well then he'd probably dump me then go after Quinn, Mercedes, or Lauren.

I tried my hardest to not over think everything that had just happened in the past 20 minutes, but Puck could tell something was up. "Kurt, why'd you stop? Is it cause my breath stinks? Damn it, I knew I shoulda used some of that mouthwash. Hold on I got some mints right here." Puck said reaching behind his seat looking for his mints. I let out a small giggle at the jock as he reached over his seat looking for the metal tin of mints that was in front of him. "Uh Puck? Its right.." I started to say before I saw my father's old car coming right towards us. I ducked down, while he asked me what was up. I just told him to cover me with anything he could, and to tell Finn that I was already inside. He agreed on the conditions that I tell him the whole story of what was going on later. The Mohawked boy started to pile old clothes on top of me, before finally putting his Letterman on the pile.

I could hear Finn park and turn off my father's car before coming over to Puck's window. Finn's fist tapped lightly on the window, too lightly, you could tell he was restraining his anger. "Hey Puck, so did Kurt tell you what was wrong?" he asked a little too fast. Noah took his time telling him that I wouldn't say a word to him the entire trip home, and how I was an icy bitch. This made Finn laugh who by this time was giddy to get inside and try to find me and hurt me. "Well you know how he is, right?" Finn said, and I heard Noah agreeing with him. This seem to satisfy Finn who said his goodbyes, and from what I can assume, walked back into the house looking for me.

Puck started his car again and drove off as I slowly started to pull his stuff off my body. "God Noah I swear! One of these days you need to clean this car." I nagged him as he just shook his head in agreement. It was then I saw a pair of his dirty underwear on my shoulder, and I screamed. "AHHHHH! Noah Puckerman! What the hell is this!" I said removing the dirty clothing from my shirt. He just laughed at me, as if nothing was wrong with having dirty underwear in his car. "well ya never now if going commando is gonna be a pain that day, so I have those just in case. And for your information they aren't that dirty I have only worn them once." He replied as we stopped in front of a restaurant.

"What are we doing here Noah?" I asked after I had finally settled down from the incident. "Well considering I skipped lunch to chase after you I say food sounds good right now. Don't you agree?" He asked, and as if responding for me, my stomach growled. "Okay then, lets go." Noah said as we got out of the car and walked to the entrance. We chose a booth near the back, and sat down. Not even two seconds later was a college aged waitress over at our table swooning over Puck, who was in turn flirting back. He winked his eye at her as she left to go get Puck his drink, completely forgetting to ask me. I just looked at Puck with disbelief, how could he flirt so blatantly when just 30 minutes ago we were in his car making out.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked after finally noticing the look I was giving him. I would have told him what he did wrong, but Ms. Flirty Bitch came back with his Coke. _"I can't believe it Kurt! Your jealous!" _my brain told me while I cleared my throat so she would acknowledge my presence, but all that got me was a rude glare before she continued to talk to Puck, who was upset at her actions. "Hey my boyfriend over there needs something to drink too." he said earning a shocked look from me and the waitress. "Ohhh right sorry. And what would you like?" she asked turning towards me, her cheeks a bright rosy red.

"A water please." I replied, sending her off so I could talk to Puck. "What the hell Puck? We're not boyfriends." I chastised but on the inside I was adding _"yet"_ to the end of the sentence. "I know that but I think that she shouldn't have treated you like that, and besides this is our first date." he said to me smiling a genuine smile at me. "It's our what? I don't recall agreeing to a date Puckerman." I replied looking down to not give him the pleasure of seeing my blushing face. "Oh c'mon Hummel. Look at these guns." he said flexing his "guns" as he called them, making me blush even more. "Who wouldn't want to date this?" he asked rhetorically, wriggling his eyebrows in the process. This made me laugh loudly, as our waitress returned with my water. She set it down before taking our orders before leaving again to get Puck his burger, fries, and side salad and my order of fries.

"So c'mon Kurt out with it. Tell me the whole story like you promised." he said after we got our food. I just looked at him, and then looked down quickly taking a sip of water. "I don't think that's something we should talk about on our first date Noah. And before you ask, no that doesn't mean we're and item it just means that I'm giving you a chance. Okay?" I told the jock, smiling when I saw his face light up. "I can accept that, but after our second date you'll want all of the puckasaraus to yourself." he said cockily as I let him hold my hand.

It was heaven right now, here with Puck but I knew deep in the darkest parts of my brain it wouldn't last. Not for long anyway.

A/N: Sorry for being late and ending it all sadlike and shizz. But I can promise you the next chapter will be happy before.. something no one will have ever saw coming. Harry Potter came on and so thats why im late.


End file.
